


Unlocked

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I promise), Did I Mention This Is Platonic?, Don't Read This, FOR ALL YOU GUYS, Gen, Guys I'm Really Sorry, Guys The Tags Are Longer Than The Story, I Can English, I cannot stress the "platonic" enough, I need help, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Of The Dumb Tonight, I'm Sorry, I'm trying here okay, IT'S PLATONIC, Literally This Is Trash, Oops, Or Is There...?, Platonic As Heck - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Platonic-y Platonic Fluff, Platonic Relationships, So Don't Read These Tags, THAT MEANS NON ROMANTIC, That I've Ever Written, There's A Tag For That, This Is The Probably Like the Most, WHO DON'T GET FF SLANG, What Have I Done, accidental angst, because it is, i'm not okay, i'm trash, it's fine, just clearing that up, like seriously guys, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: "........Patton, you live two hours away.""Distance is a minor hindrance against my insatiable hunger for physical affection. I can, and will, find you no matter where you are."





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Person A, bursting into B’s bedroom: I demand cuddles.  
> Person B: ?? I thought you were, like, 2 hours away??  
> Person A: Distance cannot stop the need for cuddles.

The door burst open, and Virgil screamed, dropping the papers to the floor and throwing his hands up to shield his face. "I DEMAND CUDDLES," a familiar voice yelled, and suddenly, there was a warm weight pressed against his side.

"P-Patton?"

"That's my name, kiddo, don't wear it out!" The father figure giggled, nuzzling further into Virgil's side. Wrapping his arms around Patton on instinct, Virgil blinked down at him.

"........Patton, you live two hours away."

"Distance is a minor hindrance against my insatiable hunger for physical affection. I can, and will, find you no matter where you are," Patton reminded him sternly, slowly but surely shuffling them in the direction of the couch. He suddenly stiffened and pulled away, frowning when he noticed for the first time that Virgil was nearly unresponsive, shaking like a leaf, hands still held up almost defensively.

"Virgil, honey?" Patton reached up and placed a hand on Virgil's cheek. "I'm so sorry, did I scare you?" Virgil flinched away from the contact, and Patton drew back as if he'd been burned.

"S-sorry," Virgil mumbled, shrinking into his hoodie.

"It's alright, kiddo...wanna watch a movie?" Patton requested, cautiously gauging his friend's reaction. At the small nod, Patton gently helped Virgil to his feet (he hadn't even noticed that they'd been on the floor, and he wasn't sure exactly when it had happened) and led the way downstairs.

"How'd you even get in?" Virgil mumbled.

Patton chuckled. "The door was unlocked, kiddo. Now, how about some cartoons?"

Virgil nodded, eyeing the door warily. Eventually, he fell asleep, head resting on Patton's shoulder. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Virgil's cheek, and snuck out as quietly as he came (or maybe a  _bit_ quieter) making sure to tuck the blanket snugly around Virgil, locking the door behind him.


End file.
